


Owl

by Theeggprince



Series: BokuAka Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Fluff, i hope this is as cute as i think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeggprince/pseuds/Theeggprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuaka week day 2 A side: Pets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl

Koutarou very kindly held his bedroom door open for his boyfriend. Unfortunately, the minute the door opened Keiji found himself almost underneath a large, furry mass. He couldn’t see for the thick brown fur and the grossly wet tongue lapping at his face.

 

“Owl, sit!” The large dog fell to its haunches, tongue lolling out as he looked up at a startled Keiji. “Sorry, he doesn’t realize how big he is. Do ya, Owl?” He rubbed the dog’s head affectionately. Akaashi blinked slowly, taking in the dog. He had been told that Koutarou had a dog and that it was big, but he wasn’t expecting it to be as tall as him once it stood on two legs. When Keiji didn’t respond after a moment, Bokuto waved his hand in front of his face. “Hey, ‘Kaashi, you okay? I’m sorry, he was supposed to be in the other room. Let me put him ou-”

 

“I love him.” Akaashi fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Owl’s neck. “Bokuto-san, this is my dog now.” Bokuto let out a relieved laugh. 

 

“Hey! Owl wouldn’t leave me like that, I’m his favorite.”

 

“You named your dog  _ Owl _ ?” Keiji quirked an eyebrow. Koutarou chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Well, when I was like thirteen I wanted a pet owl, I totally still do, but my parents told me I couldn’t. The compromise was I could have a dog and name it ‘owl’. So I did! Are you laughing at me?!” In fact, Keiji was laughing. He had buried his face in Owl’s fur, shoulders shaking. The dog was nosing the top of Keiji’s head, trying to make sure he was okay, then looked at Koutarou as if to say ‘he’s  _ your _ friend.’ Keiji pulled away then, face flushed from laughter. Koutarou’s heart set to double time when Keiji turned his rare but beautiful smile on him.

 

“Owl is a terrible name for a dog.” Keiji turned back to the dog as he spoke, cooing and scratching the very pleased dog’s ears. “But you’re a good boy aren’t you? Oh, yes you are, yes you are!” 

 

“Yeah he’s pretty great.” Koutarou couldn’t help the large grin on his face as he watched the endearing scene. Keiji gleefully combing his long fingers through the thick fur, the dog’s tail happily slapping the floor.

 

“I wish my parents would let me have a dog.” Keiji sighed, nearly too quiet to be heard over Owl’s pleased little grunts. It almost broke Koutarou’s heart. 

 

“They won’t let you have a dog?”

 

“No pets at all. They’re too noisy and messy.” Keiji shook his head. Koutarou frowned, thinking in silence while Keiji continued to pet Owl.  _ ‘This is my dog now’ _ , Keiji had said. Koutarou’s grin was quickly back in place as it hit him. Keiji could have a dog. 

 

“So, if your parents never had to see or hear the dog, you could have a dog, right?” He sat down on the floor with Keiji and Owl, beaming. Keiji just looked at him, tilting his head a little. “No, hear me out. What if we shared Owl? He lives here, so all his noise and mess is here, but you can come over any time you want just to see him?” 

 

“Really? You’d share your dog?” Keiji tried to keep the smile off his face, his arms wrapping around Owl again. Koutarou nodded, scooting closer to his boyfriend (and their dog). Even Owl looked happy about the whole arrangement. “Thanks.” Keiji grinned. Koutarou leaned in to steal a quick kiss, instead ending up with a faceful of dog tongue.

 

“Eck, gross, Owl!” He could hear Keiji giggling though, so he smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> "So which one of us is dad and which one is papa?" - bokuto probably 
> 
> Hey, hey, hey, I didn't have to rush this one so much!! Hope this fits the prompt? I thought it was adorable lol. As always I appreciate any comments or feedback, or if you just wanna yell about bokuaka! I'm theprinceisalwayswrite.tumblr.com


End file.
